


NSFW NEXT FIC STARTERS

by Hamilton__Geek



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton__Geek/pseuds/Hamilton__Geek
Summary: Add an action and words that you’d like along with a ship in the comments and I’ll make you guys smut fics from them!
Relationships: Any - Relationship
Comments: 2





	NSFW NEXT FIC STARTERS

ACTIONS:  
1\. for one muse to give the other oral  
2\. to skinny dip with my muse  
3\. to shower with my muse  
4\. to take a hot bath with my muse  
5\. for sex in public  
6\. for sex in the car  
7\. to catch my muse naked  
8\. to undress my muse  
9\. for sparring to turn into sex  
10\. for an argument to turn into sex  
11\. for make up sex  
12\. for friends with benefits sex  
13\. to tie up my muse  
14\. to blindfold my muse  
16\. to make one muse watch the other masturbate  
17\. for a threesome (specify muses)  
18\. for one muse to wake the other by fingering them/giving a handjob  
19\. for one muse to deny the other orgasm  
20\. for angry sex   
21\. for break up sex  
22\. for sex after a near death experience   
23\. for after battle sex  
24\. for sex to get revenge on an ex  
25\. for one muse to give the other a lap dance or strip tease   
26\. to make my muse whimper  
27\. for one muse to take the other from behind  
28\. for sex against the wall  
29\. for sex on a table/counter/desk  
30\. for sex in a pool/hot tub  
31\. for one muse to choke the other  
32\. for rough sex   
33\. for our muses to try a new position  
34\. for our muses to try a new kink together  
35\. for one muse to use a toy on the other  
36\. for one muse to sit on the other’s face

WORDS:   
“touch me.”  
“kiss me here.”  
“you have to be quiet if you want to cum.”  
“say my name.”   
“oh fuck-”  
“i need you so bad.”  
“i’m so wet right now.”   
“i want you to touch yourself for me.”   
“let me hear you, baby.”   
“come for me.”  
“i want to hear you cum.”  
“harder.”  
“i need to feel you.”  
“i want you.”  
“you’re so hot.”  
“can i come yet?”  
“please, baby—”  
“i’m so close.”  
“i told you to be quiet.”  
“i told you to stay still.”  
“are you gonna be good for me?”  
“i promise i’ll be good.”  
“i’m not done with you yet.”  
“i’ve been waiting all day…”  
“you’re all i want.”  
“just kiss me, i can’t take this anymore.”

“just shut up and fuck me.”   
“i’m gonna fuck you until you beg me to stop.”   
“say please.”  
“i could’t stop thinking about you all day.”  
“your fingers feel so good.”  
“your mouth feels so good.”  
“i want your fingers inside me.”  
“i want it to hurt.”  
“more—”  
“i want you to forget everything and everyone else but me.”  
“make me forget.”  
“i just want to feel something.”   
“make me.”  
“be quiet.”   
“they’re gonna catch us—”  
“yes— right there.”  
“that feels so good.”  
“does that feel good?” 


End file.
